regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 05
Recap Session 5 (The one where Stinking Cloud doesn't work) Characters: Slec, the Returned - Level 4 Monk, Level 2 Rogue Gorduin - Level 6 Bard Merdios Von Drach - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Rogue Arland - Level 5 Rogue Episode Synopsis: The party spawns into the dungeon and moves east towards the magic item room. They exit the room to the east and immediately run into a Gelantinous Cube. The party defeats it with minimal damage, but just before it is about to engulf them all. They proceed to the east and use abilites and ki to pass with trace. They move through a door to the north to see a hallway with three doors. The party moves to the door at the west end of the hallway, and find 4 Carrion Crawlers in the room. The party deals some initial damage, then backs into the hallway and hides. The Carrion Crawlers give chase into the hallway, but are hampered by having to squeeze into tight spaces. The party eventually kills all four monsters amid several paralyzations and poisonings. Merdios uses Aura of Vitality to heal almost all of the damage dealt. The party moves back through the Carrion Crawler room and through the door to the north, finding a portal. The party moves through the portal and teleports to a room without a returning portal, which has an door leading in all four cardinal directions. The party moves through the south door, and find 6 Githzerai Monks. Gorduin casts a Stinking Cloud into the room with the monks, which disables many monks but also obscures the parties vision. Arland moves into the room to avoid blind attacks from the monks, and the monks start filing into the room and surrounding the party. The Githzerai Monks attacks start dealing massive damage to the party. Merdios casts Invisibility on himself and runs through the door to the north as the monks bring down the rest of the party. As he moves through the door, his Invisibility breaks and a loud alarm sound rings throughout the viscinity. Merdios flees down the hallway to the west, while the monks give chase. Merdios finds a door leading north and flees through it. He passes a door to the west and flees around the corner to a long hallway, casting invisibility on himself again. At the end of the hallway is a locked door that he cannot pass through. The Githzerai Monks trap Merdios in the hallway, and eventually kill him after they bump into him. Death Synopsis: Slec is killed by a Githzerai Monk Gorduin is killed by a Githzerai Monk Merdios is killed by a Githzerai Monk Arland is killed by a Githzerai Monk Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * Gelatinous Cubes spawn in random locations * Some portals are two way, and some are one way * There are more locked doors at different points of the dungeon * Running a Skulter/Hide party is tough because all monsters either have darkvision or a light source * Stinking Cloud works poorly in this dungeon * Future parties need to make their Passive Perception known * Future parties need to find a balanced group that has high AC and can also deal with the multiple of monster abilities that require saving throws Category:Fatal One Episodes